


Melting Orangesicle

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Domestic!Prideship [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Peachshipping, Polarshipping - Freeform, Pregnancy, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Summer, Weddings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: It’s summertime and the Famous Dueling Dorks are out to make the most of it! Yugi and Tea are preparing for their wedding while Joey and Mai express a different take on their relationship. However, when a ghost from the past attempts to tear Atem and Kaiba apart, they have to rediscover what it means to love.Focused on prideshipping with a side helping of peachshipping and polarshipping. This story takes place a year and a half after Gifting Stars. You do not have to read it to understand this one.Summer prompts dictate the chapters.**On hiatus until next summer.**





	1. Food with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to update this daily! Like Gifting Stars, it might be a bit disjointed because it's based on daily prompts and the plot is... editable. Please enjoy!
> 
> Follow me at pastthevalteddoors.tumblr.com

“Bro, you’re back!” was the first greeting Kaiba received when he entered the Geek Squad’s penthouse. Mokuba grinned up from by the couch with a book in hand. He hopped up, closely followed by the tri-colored haired beauty that was Kaiba’s boyfriend.

Kaiba set his shoes aside in the genkan before meeting his favorite men half way. He gave his brother a pat on the head. “Were you behaved for the nerd herd?” he asked, and was rewarded with a wicked grin.

“’Course not,” Mokuba answered.

“He was a perfect angel,” Atem amended, coming forward. Kaiba leaned down to receive a peck on the lips.

“As far as Kaibas go, their angels wear devil horns,” Joey said from the couch. He nearly missed the foil packet Seto lobbed at his head. “Oi, what did I say? Devils, all of ya!”

It didn’t stop Joey from checking out the packet of cards Kaiba brought back, as he often did from his business functions abroad with Pegasus.

“What’s for dinner, Kaiba-boy?” Joey asked as he tore into his pack. If it weren’t evident he were attempting to help Mokuba with a school project, from the papers on the coffee table and the pen marks on his hand, Kaiba would have been far more cruel.

“I literally got off an international flight fifteen minutes ago,” Kaiba groused as he handed off his carry-on to Atem to take to their-- Atem’s room. “What makes you think I’m going to cook for you dweebs?”

“Meh, Tea and Yugi already left and I’m not trusting Atem to cook.”

“Hey!” came the former Pharaoh’s reply from the alcove above where he was setting Kaiba’s things away.

“You have a point,” Kaiba agreed, and shared a wicked grin with the puppy dog.

“HEY!” the scandalized cry was louder.

“It’s been too quiet around here without you, bro,” Mokuba cackled and went to the open-concept kitchen to help. Because, yeah, Kaiba didn’t technically live there but he was as much home here as his own apartment near the KC tower. Over a year and a half ago, he and Atem had begun swapping living spaces every few weeks. A few weeks at the Kaibas’, and a few weeks at the penthouse where Yugi, Joey, and Atem lived. And when Kaiba had to travel, Mokuba stayed with the nerd herd.

Kaiba began pulling down a few pots and pans. After finding a bit of ham and cucumbers, he decided to whip together a noodle dish. Hiyashi chuka wasn’t his favorite, as the cold somen reminded him of udon, but he could pick through it and get the parts he wanted.

“Sesame or vinegar and soy?” he asked as he began to put together the ingredients. Sure, the three duelists could have phoned a private chef at this point in their career, but Kaiba found a bit of personal enjoyment in crafting creative dishes. It was a challenge trying to work with what supplies were left after Tea had a go at it, or even found companionship in the deed when cooking together.

Luckily, the kitchen was big enough to accommodate the troop. Joey sat on the other side at the island counter, and Mokuba came around to help cut up a few carrots. Soon Atem rejoined them. After a moment to note what needed to be done, he shifted out of the way. The brothers could handle this.

“Can you grab the sesame sauce?” he asked Atem before he exited the kitchen. After a dramatic pause he turned to his brother. “Maybe you should get it instead.”

Atem glared daggers and Kaiba could almost feel the danger stabbing his face. “Kaiba,” he warned, using his surname, which only ever meant trouble.

“I’ll get it for you, big brother,” Mokuba teased and reached across Atem’s pouting form. “Or, little brother, I guess.”

Atem playfully shoved Mokuba and left the kitchen to sulk beside Joey. Unfortunately for him, Joey wasn’t an ally. He was busy cracking up at the fact that Mokuba had recently surpassed Atem’s height. It was a joke that was wearing thin after the past few months, but Kaiba had to get his jabs in while he could.

“Let me warn you, Seto, that that THING I promised for you tonight is negotiable at best,” Atem gave his warning, making Joey snicker further.

“Oh gross, guys, I’m a growing boy!” Mokuba gave a great show of covering his ears, only to be playfully swat by Kaiba to keep chopping the veggies. “I don’t need to hear this filthy stuff.”

“It’s hard to believe you’re already in high school,” Joey mused, grinning still. “It feels like just yesterday we were playing Duel Monsters on our desks.”

“Joey, you were doing that just yesterday in the park with those kids,” Atem shot back.

“How did the function go?” Kaiba asked as he headed up the water for the noodles to soften in.

“Good!” Joey said, puffing out his chest. “I even won the duo duel! It seems my celebrity appearance did a lot to raise funds.”

“Cheah’right,” Mokuba teased. “You only won because Yugi was on your team, and Atem was the one advertising the hospital fundraiser.”

Atem grinned at Joey, displaying his pearly whites and letting his arrogance shimmer. “If you want a rematch, I’d happy to oblige. I’m sure Mai wouldn’t mind another team-up.”

“You’re on, Atem,” Joey got into it, standing so quickly from his stool that it toppled over. “A rematch would be perfect to prove my skills to you guys!”

“Settle down, dweeb,” Kaiba snarled from the kitchen. “We can duel while we’re on vacation. Right now, food.” He left the kitchen with a platter of food. He and Mokuba set it out on the table.

“I’ll duel you guys,” Mokuba piped up as he piled food onto his plate. “I’m not going to sit idle on my summer vacation. I’ll wipe the floor with you.”

“Ah, takes me back,” Joey teased. “A high schooled Kaiba thinking he’s good.”

“I wasn’t good, I was great,” Kaiba corrected. “And I was only enrolled in high school for all of a month. It was to show face to the investors.”

Mokuba snickered. “You all act like a bunch of old men. You’re not THAT much older than me.”

“Old enough to adopt you,” Kaiba said.

“Old enough to sass you.”

“Old enough to ground you..”

“Ha! You wish, Seto.”

Kaiba just smiled and took a bite of the beef. True, he wasn’t that much older than Mokuba, but the moment he turned eighteen he officially adopted his brother so no one could argue the legitimate heir to Kaiba Corp. There were always nasty loopholes his rivals were trying to fight through to gain control of his company. It would be best to make sure Mokuba was heir as brother and son on paper.

“Can’t we have one dinner together without someone at this table fighting?” Atem asked, feigning exhaustion.

That certainly was not the right words to say, as that usually ended up with someone with noodles lobbed at their face.

It was Kaiba’s noodles and Joey’s face that started their food fight.


	2. Sunshine

Atem stretched his body, basking in the warm summer sun as it inched over the city of Domino. He loved this penthouse he and his friends purchased together. They were high enough over the skyscrapers that he could always watch the sun when it tipped over the curve of the earth and danced across the bay before blanketing the city with it’s yellow light.

He loved mornings. It could have been his connection to Ra, or maybe he was just a morning person. The first rays of the sun were always the most brilliant.

Behind him, he heard the bathroom door open and close and felt the wash of soapy humidity waft across the room. Atem paused in his cat-like stretching and turned his head just enough that Kaiba would be able to see the corner of his eye and the smirk.

“Looking for another round?” Kaiba’s voice was a soft purr and Atem could feel his body tingle at the bedroom voice reserved only for him.

“It depends on how long you plan on staring versus doing,” Atem quipped back. True, they’d gotten better at standing their time apart when one or both of them had to travel for work or tournament, but it didn’t mean they didn’t still have their marvelous reunions when they returned to each other’s arms. Atem could still feel the bruises on his neck and the ache of his muscles from last night… and that morning.

“Too bad for you, we have to get going,” Kaiba replied, but he still walked up to Atem, which only made him smile.

“Are we certain that I’m the one disadvantaged here?” Atem’s heart thrummed with joy when he heard Kaiba coming closer. Atem wasn’t vain, but he wasn’t oblivious to how he looked. Especially here, standing in the sunlight, tanned skin kissed gold from a bath, and he was, well, completely naked.

Kaiba’s large hands curled around the contour of Atem’s ribs then rest on his hips, pulling him back into Kaiba’s bare chest and the terry towel wrapped around his middle. “Only you can make a power stance look that sexy,” Kaiba hummed against his temple. “Well, except for me.”

Atem grinned and looked upwards, catching the grin on his lover. “Arrogant?”

“Honest.”

Atem laughed and let the tension simmer and turned in his arms. “Too bad we won’t be going to a nude beach.”

Kaiba took a bit longer to let the spell of seduction shake off, standing firm with greedy fingers on Atem’s flesh. “We’ll be naked enough when we’re done hosting Mokuba’s class retreat.”

“Won’t that be a bit odd knowing the kids are in the same building?”

“Pfft, I was jerking off to you when I was their age.”

“Aw, that’s cute. You had a crush on me?”

“Atem, we’re basically married. How are you surprised?”

Atem laughed and danced out of Kaiba’s grip to finally put his underwear on. He honestly debated on going commando but it might feel a bit odd when Mokuba’s teenaged school mates running around. “Why Kyoto of all places?” he asked and slipped his tank top on.

The reply wasn’t immediate, so Atem had to look to Seto to figure his mind. Kaiba was distant, if only for a moment. Perhaps it was his trigger was talking about marriage.

A year and a half ago, winter brought about a lot of emotional changes to their group. Tea and Yugi became engaged, Mai moved to Domino and she and Joey were finally official, and Atem… Atem admit he had cold feet when Kaiba admit he wanted to marry him.

They had definitely taken steps to becoming that much more entwined in each other’s lives, nearly never apart if not for their own work. Mokuba had begun calling Atem his brother, but Kaiba hadn’t mentioned getting engaged again since then, even if he did get quiet when Yugi and Tea talked animatedly about their pending wedding.

“Geisha,” Kaiba said, throwing Atem back into their conversation. “And kabuki. We’re making this as much a summer trip as much as a historical one. The teachers will be happy about that.”

“And, let me guess, you have a private beach?”

“No, but Pegasus does. We’ll be using his resort.”

At least Kaiba was quick to jump back to life. He dropped his towel, giving Atem a view of his naked lover he wasn’t sure he’d ever get bored with, and began to get dressed.

While Kaiba had not spoken about getting engaged again, Atem himself had the thought on his mind, too. At first, he had cold feet because he wanted his freedom. Spending his youth as a short-lived Pharaoh, living through another while trapped in the Puzzle, then gifted his own body in the end, he didn’t want to be, well, chained down.

But Kaiba never did… chain him down. In fact, he encouraged Atem’s freedom even if it might move them apart in their travels. That was why he knew he was ready. He finally knew where he belonged and that was snug tight into Kaiba’s arms. He already began his plan to finally propose after Yugi and Tea’s wedding. Once they were back from their honeymoon, Atem was planning on asking his friends to set up the perfect proposal that would blow his lover’s mind.

Atem pulled on his pants and checked over his luggage. This was going the be one satisfying summer vacation.


	3. Snow Cone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba's got a crush~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. My puppers broke my keyboard and had to wait for a new one to come in.

Mokuba let out a battle cry as he dived for the ball. He missed and got a face full of sand instead. His classmates chittered and laughed around him while he unburied himself from the beach.

A figure appeared overhead, shielded by the blazing summer sun in the young curves of the high school class president. “Nice try, Kaiba,” Akane offered her hand while someone else on their team went running after the missed volleyball.

Mokuba straightened himself up as quickly as he could and puffed out his chest. “It was a hard one to hit,” he defended the loss. “And you can call me Mokuba. It’s a bit weird with my brother here if we’re both Kaiba.” Mokuba tried hard not to let himself fall into the same googily-eyed trap his brother did whenever he saw Atem, but, man, Akane was super cute in her bathing suit! She always looked so serious in class but she had really opened up on their class trip.

Today was finally a day that Mokuba and his classmates actually had the chance to relax on their vacation. Seto was being a real buzzkill by making their trip ‘educational’ instead of fun. They went on a tour with chaperones around Kyoto and had to write up a report to make their teachers happy. Mokuba had a sneaking suspicion that Joey bugged Seto into letting them have a day off to play volleyball on the beach.

Mokuba hoped he could show off to the girls by asking his brothers’ friends along—ya know, famous duelists and all—but man, Seto playing super dad was totally cramping his style! Apparently, he’d been getting slack from all angles about being fit to raise his brother, so he was putting on his best show to prove them wrong.

Thankfully, Kaiba had settled under an umbrella and was using his Duel Links system to keep an eye on everyone while he worked from his holographic computer. Which meant the girls would stop swooning and start paying attention to him for once.

“It was really nice of your family to host the class vacation,” Akane said, hands behind her back as she toed the sand. “I know a lot of people didn’t wanted a, uh, domestic location, but it was really nice of you guys to give some of us without a passport a chance.”

Akane was one of the orphans given an ‘anonymous’ scholarship to Mokuba’s school academy. It was full of affluent students, but a philanthropist had begun pushing in more and more brilliant minds in that didn’t have the family backing like the other kids there. For some odd reason, Seto never wanted to take credit, even if he was the one that had the dormitories built on campus for them.

“Yeah, Kotobikihama is one of my favorite places to hang out,” Mokuba said, laughing nervously while he rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly wished his hair wasn’t so messy, or that his ponytail hadn’t come undone. “And we’re not Ouran High School, it’s good to be humbled, you know?”

Mokuba mentally kicked himself. What was he saying? Pointing out that fact that Akane was poor? That she was an orphan living off someone else’s good graces.

“Ouran High School? Isn’t that some vintage anime or something?” She offered a teasing grin.

“Ha, yeah. With the host club, I think? I dunno, host clubs are so lame.”

“They’re not that lame. I think having a cute butler serve me tea and call me darling all day might be fun,” Akane said, then covered her mouth and her cheeks turned pink. “Well, I mean, you’re probably used to that, aren’t you?”

“Pshaw, nah, my bro and I? It’s just us most of the time,” which was mostly true… although there were some days that Roland had to wake the brothers and make their bento. “Ya know, we learned how to take care of ourselves a long time ago.”

Mokuba hoped he sounded cool and relatable instead of like a stuck up rich kid like most of their academy. To his luck, she laughed—SO CUTE!—and Mokuba felt like he was about to melt like a snow cone in the summer heat. So he laughed, too.

“That’s cool, Mokuba! I still feel awkward even bringing my own bento to lunch but I saw yours a few times- does your brother male your lunches?”

Seto liked to cook, but he didn’t eat much in the morning. Technically, his ‘brother’ did make his bento… Atem, but that was still hush-hush. “Yeah, sometimes. He likes to look out for me.”

Akane bit her lower lip as she mulled something over, but volleyball was finally tossed back. “Alright, stop trying to power hit that ball and actually aim next time!” someone yelled at their classmate.

Mokuba nearly strut (not unlike his brother) when he went back to his position on the sandy court. Okay, so Akane was more than just cute; she was beautiful! He’d never really gotten to talk to her one-on-one before. He wondered just what she was going to say!

The next ball that he missed may or may not have been on purpose…


	4. Sunbathing

“Would you look at that? Mokuba’s growing up,” Mai’s silky voice purred beside Kaiba.

She had come to join Kaiba under the beach umbrella awhile ago and the two had enjoyed companionable silence for about an hour. Mai’s lounge chair creaked when she sat up and peered over at the students playing volleyball.

Kaiba grunt in reply. He was pretending to be relaxing but everyone knew he was hard at work on the hologram that was coming from his wristwatch.

“Our training sessions are tomorrow, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, morning training.” Kaiba had asked his—yeah, HIS—friends to come vacation with them and give the class a training demo and fun duels for the kids. Because, what kid didn’t enjoy Duel Monsters?! No kid, that’s who.

“Trying to make Mokuba look good?” Mai purred playfully.

Kaiba finally let his hologram zip away, leaving just a corner open that kept a map of the beach. He was keeping an eye on the kids, after all, even if there were chaperones everywhere. “He doesn’t need my help.” He finally looked to the buxom blonde.

She was as beautiful as ever; devilish smile, elegant lashes, long legs, bundles of blonde hair, and yet a surprisingly modest swimsuit (for her). It looked more like violet lingerie with a bit of gauzy material trailing down to cover her middle.

“Like what you see?” Mai teased, which made Kaiba whip his eyes up to her face.

“Shut up, you know you look good,” Kaiba spat back, making her chuckle.

“Don’t tell your six pack; it might get jealous.”

Kaiba actually grinned and tipped his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. Kaiba loved flirting with Mai, especially in front of Joey. They were both rather loyal to their significant others, but both breathed the same air of fierce beauty they liked to flaunt now and again.

“You’ve been pretty quiet lately,” Mai observed, setting her book down and pulling her full attention to the young CEO.

“I’m working.”

“I didn’t mean right now. In general,” there was a pause, Mai let him consider this before she went on. “Is it Yugi and Tea’s wedding?”

Kaiba huffed. “It’s none of your business, Valentine.” Ouch, sore spot. Mai usually wouldn’t bring up Atem’s cold feet but, yeah, Kaiba was getting antsy about it. He wanted to marry him, and Atem… he didn’t.

“Not everyone’s the marrying type,” Mai offered gently. “I mean, Joey and I have decided we don’t want to put it on paper.”

Kaiba raised a brow at her. It was the first time he heard of Joey and Mai deciding on tying the knot. Granted, they’d been dating solidly now for a year.

“So you don’t want to be together?” he asked, his curiosity piqued. He stopped a moment to touch his hologram, causing a virtual beast to erupt from the beachy sand, scaring away a couple that were obviously trying to sneak off for a snog.

“We are together,” Mai stated with a laugh, watching the Duel Monster hologram makes fake splashes in the water as it ward off the make out spot. “We just don’t need a ring to prove it.”

Kaiba frowned at that, turning back to his friend. “I want a ring,” he stated.

“You’re a juxtaposition. You can’t out yourself because of your ancient investors, but you want to show off that you want to marry a man?”

It was true, there was a sticky area he was settled in. His investors would not take kindly to a child’s gaming company’s leader being gay (or bi, or whatever… Kaiba never really thought far into it. He had Atem so he stopped caring about his personal label).

“Who would want to buy games from a guy that hung out with orphaned kids all the time and who’s sexuality has a lot of nasty stigma still in parts of the world?” Kaiba said out loud. “But, at the same time…”

“You love him.”

Kaiba nod in agreement. Ah well, Atem wasn’t ready to marry yet, anyway. It just kind of sucked with Yugi and Tea’s wedding around the corner. “You and the Brooklyn disaster are sticking it out?” he tried to change the subject.

“Well, we need to be sure we’re solid,” Mai replied, sitting up in he lounge chair and patting her stomach. “With each other, and the family we have with you guys.”

Kaiba pulled all focus off his holograms and put it all to Mai. Did she mean…? He frowned at her, indicating he was waiting for her to go on.

“Ready to be an uncle, Seto?” Mai suddenly beamed at him.

Oh shit! “Uncle?” Kaiba smirked, holding back a full smile as he sat up as well. “I’m not family.”

“You’re as good as.” Mai’s face practically glowed, and Kaiba couldn’t help but let his own smile filter through. She was radiating so much joy!

“Heh, looks like the punk’s finally done something right for once.” Kaiba shook his head. Joey and Mai with a kid. “Should I invest in a puppy bowl?”

“Seto! Be nice!” Mai laughed, swatting at Kaiba and missed. “We weren’t going to say anything until after the wedding to keep the focus on Yugi and Tea, but I wanted to let you know at least. I’m not even at my first trimester but I couldn’t not tell someone!”

Kaiba had no idea what a trimester was, but must have been an honor to be told before that time. “Congratulations, Mai.”

Mai beamed, but they weren’t going to hug; that wasn’t them, but they both exchanged enough warmth in their smile to express their shared joy.

She took her time leaning back again and pretended to be all chill and cool even after the exciting announcement. They were never a duo to get too emotional, but her smile wouldn’t dim.

“What’s with all the extra security?” she asked, changing the subject and trying to return their conversation to normalcy, even if she did keep her hand on her belly. “It’s just a school trip with a few duelists. Seems a bit excessive.”

It did look a bit overkill, Kaiba noted the many black dots of men in suits hovering around the private beach. Roland did a good job at building up a loyal staff.

“Had a security breech while I was at Pegasus’ partner talks,” he explained, reclining as well on his chair and peaking at the hologram map of the beach. “Someone dug deep for some of Gozaburo’s old files and we’re pretty sure I was followed at three different points of the trip.”

“So the security is for you?”

“Not so much. If someone’s after me, the kids need to be safe.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

“Hn,” was Kaiba’s reply. It was probably nothing but a hanger-on, or maybe a bored hacker, and the stalker could have easily been a fan or paparazzi. Still, better safe than sorry. Especially now that Mai had something a bit more precious to carry with her.

Mai, a mom. And Joey… Joey, who was growing into a friend had matured over the years. He was still a dork and always had his stupid pitfalls, but knowing where he came from and how kindly he treated the kids at conventions…

“You’re smiling.” Mai teased.

“Joey as a dad,” he mused warmly. “That mutt with a pup…”

Mai chuckled and returned to her book. “Quit referring to my child as a dog.”

Kaiba was going to spoil that kid rotten!


	5. Nude Beach

Atem stood in the drive of the beachside mansion in a power stance; legs open, fists on hips, and eyes narrowed hard at his insufferable boyfriend. “You did that on purpose,” he snarled dangerously, and he could feel his fingers itching to yanks out a Duel Monsters card and smite the cheeky bastard into the sand.

“Missing the bus wasn’t planned, but I can’t say I’m upset,” Kaiba’s smirk was infuriating. Sure, they weren’t chaperones for the class trip but he still wanted to go to the ryoken and onsen with them. It showed solidarity, and the hot mineral waters did wonders for his pores.

Tonight was considered a free night for the duelists that came to help entertain the troupe. Mai and Joey went up the coast and weren’t expected back in the morning, Yugi and Tea were only there for the afternoon’s demonstration before they had to meet up with Tea’s mom for more wedding prep back in Domino.

Even Kaiba’s personal staff were given an evening off save a few security guards, which meant that missing the bus was completely planned. What else would make Kaiba’s eyes darken and his lips curve up like a mischievous demon? “You’re worse than a BL boyfriend. Pervert!”

Said pervert came up to Atem and draped his arms around his stiff shoulders. He leaned down, and Atem bemoaned the fact that his frightening stance no longer had the same effect it did a few years ago that kept Kaiba on his toes.

Then the words came in a sultry whisper that demanded Atem’s attention from his midsection. “Duel me, Atem.”

Atem stood his ground. It wasn’t often that Kaiba was so playful, but the fresh air and sun seemed to do him wonders. Atem bit his lower lip to keep himself stern when a warm tongue slide along the curve of his ear. “On the beach.”

Oh Ra, that would be perfect. Just he and Seto, throwing monster after monster at each other, kicking up water and sand while the sun set. It would blaze their silhouettes against the orange sky as their voices echoed their dramatic battle in virtual form.

“And then,” continued Atem’s annoyingly hot boyfriend as he kissed down his neck. Seto pushed Atem’s tank top strap aside so he could kiss his bronzed shoulder. “I want you to fuck me, Atem.”

Atem’s eyes fluttered shut and he knew this was going to happen. After the duel, when their monsters shimmered away back into the ether of the virtual world, when the world was blue and purple and splattered with stars they would go at each other. Victory be damned, Atem loved the enthusiasm Kaiba held after a fierce Duel Monsters battle. The adrenaline and stamina was incredible to behold.

But the open offer to take Seto apart, to drive him into the sand, in the ocean, bless the seas with their seed and declare their physical love to their private beach…

Atem finally moaned. “I’m going to crush you.”

“Heh, that’s more like it.”


	6. Shade

Roland loved his job most days. Today he was walking the century’s old streets of Nishiki Markets in a cool polo instead of his stuffy suit, dutifully following Mr. Kaiba. Roland didn’t play body guard much these days, having reign over the entire security branch and working closely with his secretaries to gain his title of majordomo, but there were times like this, vacation spots he himself wanted to visit, that he rather enjoyed following his young boss around when he went incognito.

Mr. Mutou was with him, of course, as Kaiba unsubtly followed his brother and his classmates. Well, Mr. Kaiba called it chaperoning, Roland called it casual stalking in the most amusing sort of ways. They stopped at an intersection while Mokuba and his class president slipped into a shop so old they still required you take off your shoes for the sake of the tatami.

Roland was nothing if not professional, but he was smirking when Atem took two steps to his right and sighed in Kaiba’s shadow.

“I’m not your umbrella,” he heard Mr. Kaiba snort, arms tightly crossed as he looked at the shop.

“But you cast the perfect shade,” Atem jeered, white teeth sparkling, sunglasses gleaming.

“Hn,” was Kaiba’s reply, but there was a tightness around his mouth that Roland had long coined as Kaiba’s attempt not to smile.

They had spent a few days at the beach in Pegasus’ refurbished mansion, and Mokuba’s classmates were already getting restless with Kaiba’s attempt to make the trip to Kyoto an educational one. Instead of a tea ceremony with a miko or a guided tour through the kabuki museum, the kids were let loose into the colorful streets of the Nishiki Market on their lasts day to purchase gifts to bring home.

Kaiba wasn’t a chaperone in a traditional sense, merely a host, so he was free to do as he pleased, and yet he had kept a close watch on Mokuba and the girl, Akane, as of late.

“You’re being a pest,” Atem noted and nudged Kaiba with his shoulder. “It’s young love, let them be.”

“I remember what I was like at his age,” the towering man warned.

“Seto, you were transforming a multibillion dollar company, surrounded by enemies and few allies. I don’t think he has the same motives in his youth as you do.”

“I was obsessed with you,” Kaiba ground out, as if the admission weren’t something new to them.

“You got me in the end,” Atem teased.

Kaiba glanced down at Atem, finally giving him proper acknowledgement. “It wasn’t healthy.”

“A lot of therapy and love helped,” he pat Seto’s arm in a reassuring manner. “He has that now, thanks to you.”

Kaiba huffed and finally uncrossed his arms, letting his stance slacken a little. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Roland watched as Atem caught Kaiba’s arm before he could glance down at his wristwatch and pull up his Duel Links system. That… that was comfort to Roland. These days he wasn’t needed much in the Kaiba household. They were doing much better now since their youth, and Mr. Kaiba himself, well, he smiled more. Atem was looking after him now.

“Let’s go to the temple,” Atem suggested. “I want to ring the bell.”

“Ha, the spirits already have you blessed,” Kaiba snort, finally smiled, even if it were a sardonic one for public’s sake. Still, he looked more himself, more relaxed in his boyfriend’s presence.

“Let’s thank the kami,” Atem dared to touch Kaiba’s hand, even if a brush, it was intended. “And maybe they will have more blessings to offer.”

Seto finally tipped his sunglasses low, peering at Atem with a critical gaze as if he suspected that Atem was up to something. Roland figured it was just Kaiba being Kaiba, finding flaws where there were none, until Atem, of all people, couldn’t hold his gaze. Even under his shades he faltered and turned his head away.

That was… odd. If anyone could stand tall under Kaiba’s piercing blue stare it was Atem. Even Mokuba would fold, but not Atem.

Eventually, Kaiba let it go and pushed his sunglasses back into place. “Fine. We can pray for Joey and Mai.”

“Oh?” Atem offered to lead them to the temple. “Why them?”

Seto shrugged. “Think they could use it.”

“I’ll pray for the perfect wedding,” Atem intoned then. “For- for Yugi and Tea.”

They turned a tight corner to an ancient street that lead to the temple. Kaiba paused to glance over his shoulder to make sure Roland was following. Roland gave him a nod and remained at a close distance.

Roland loved going incognito with these two. Atem pulled his wild hair back into a ponytail and Roland was certain that even his underwear had a sassy indy name on it. Kaiba would be hard to spot, looking stylishly average under heavy aviators and a short-sleeved, collared button down.

It was cute, almost like they were on a date… except Roland had to witness it all, and even his boss and his boyfriend wouldn’t risk PDA in public so they’d be safe. Still, didn’t hurt to have him around to make sure of it. Not until they found out who had been following Mr. Kaiba for the past month.

The temple was predictably crowded with the summer tourists. The large, temple bell had a line that wrapped half way around the yard. Thankfully, Atem didn’t even suggest waiting and instead went to purchase charms.

He offered one to Kaiba with a sharpie, then grinned up at Roland. “Here, for you, too.”

Roland blinked down at him, unsure what to do. Bodyguards weren’t supposed to be a part of their personal day. They were supposed to be a fly on the wall, like a ninja! Unseen until they were called into action!

Roland gave a half panicked glance towards his boss, who just smirked and pointedly turned away.

“Thank you, sir,” Roland said, accepting the bit of wood.

The three of them sat under a large tree out of the way of the temple paths to write on their charms. Mr. Kaiba finished first and snuck a peak at his Duel Link system while Atem was preoccupied. He wasn’t slick enough, really, who could miss the blue-glowing of a floating computer screen?

“Hey,” Atem huffed. “Vacation. Put it away.”

“What? I’m just checking stocks.”

“Liar,” Atem shoved his hand through the floating screen, making it shimmer like smoke. “You were spying on Mokuba again. There’s not a lot of privacy on your screen if I can see through the other side.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and let the screen shrink away. “Fine,” he huffed like a child.

“Pup?”

“Huh?”

Atem pointed at Kaiba’s wooden charm with his prayer. “Are you adopting another dog?”

Kaiba shook his head and Roland caught the words that his boss had written. ‘For a healthy pup. K.S.’

“No,” Kaiba shook his head and grinned in that ever-knowing smile. A secret he wasn’t yet privy to share. “And it’s rude to look at other’s prayers.

Still, it didn’t stop the pair from turning Roland’s way as curiosity thrummed through the trio. Roland had no backbone and blushed, flailed his arms and instantly flashed his charm at them while bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. He was a tough man, he knew, but under both stares from his boss and his boss’ fierce boyfriend, he didn’t even try to hold steady.

‘To have Betty want to move in with me. I.R.’

Kaiba and Atem wore similar smirks which was both intimidating and refreshing.

“If you need a new contract for your housing budget, we can work something out,” Kaiba said and turned away, as if it weren’t a huge step Roland wanted to make. “I know how she likes her American décor.”

Roland felt a giant sweat drop fall down the side of his face while at the same time thought he was going to have a heart attack. Betty, his sweet, dear Betty! It was only a little over a year ago that Betty moved from the L.A. KC offices to become Mr. Kaiba’s Executive Head Secretary, which meant that they could officially date.

Life was looking up for Roland.

“What about you?” Kaiba glanced at Atem, who instantly pulled his charm close to his chest to guard it.

“I already told you what I was praying for,” he said defensively.

Roland was sure Kaiba rolled his eyes under his shades. “Yeah, your poker face is not on par today, Atem,” he said as he stood. “But whatever, it’s not like these are real.”

“They could be,” Atem argued conversationally, following suit. Roland stood as well and followed them towards the temple to pray. “Faith and trust does a lot more than soothe idle hearts.”

Kaiba snort, almost laughed, and it was his turn to bump his shoulder against Atem’s playfully. “Don’t start, Pharaoh.”

Atem just chuckled as they went up to the main shrine. It was still crowded, but at least it didn’t have a line like the giant bell. All three of them rang the little rope of bells and tossed a five yen coin into the offering box. Two bows and two claps of the hands, it was as if they preplanned the synchronization. Roland must have taken a bit longer than he thought to make his prayer because when he looked up, Kaiba and Atem had already left to hang their charms on the ema.

He trot down the steps to catch up when he watched the two young men give a sharp turn and both wore haunted stares. Roland’s instinct to protect them rose and he made to run, accidentally bumping into a few patrons as he went.

Before he could reach the two, someone else got to them first. Someone with a gaudy purple yukata and long pink hair.

“Zigfried,” he heard Kaiba growl in greeting when Roland finally got to them. Atem remained silent but his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

“Kaiba, vhat a pleasant surprise~” he straightened his back and curled his finger under his chin, probably an old habit where he would more than likely position a rose if he had one handy. To be fair, his yukata did have painted roses on it. “And you, Yugi Mutou, how nice to zee you both.”

“Atem Mutou,” Atem corrected simply.

“Ah, yes, Yugi’s little brozzar or somezing,” Zigfried waved him off as he always did. Even if things had calmed since the KC Grand Championship a few years ago, Zigfried still had a way of riling Kaiba and his friends. There was still an aura of distrust that followed the CEO of Schroeder Corp.

Card games were one thing, but Zigfried always held an open interest in Kaiba himself.

“Pegasus told you we’d be in the area,” Kaiba concluded.

Von Schroeder shrugged, palms up, feigning innocent. “Caught red handed. I couldn’t not say hello vhile on vacation.”

Kaiba crossed his arms, his legs pressed apart a little. Roland appreciated the power stance his boss could possess even when disguised as a plebe. “What do you want?”

Not far, Roland spied a few other obviously over-rich foreigners. Either Zigfried’s personal body guards or associates. They were standing out, even with all the other mix of mainland tourists about, their gaudy yukata and flashy jewelry said it all.

“Vhat? Is that anyway to treat an old friend?” Zigfried was either stupid or had a death wish. “Okay, then here, Seto, I vanted to deliver this to you myself.” The pink haired man reached into the loose neckline of his yukata and pulled out a pink envelope. It had a wax crest of a rose and smelled like it was drenched in perfume of the same flower.

Kaiba stood there for a moment, staring at him, unreadable under his glasses, but eventually he swiped the envelope out of Zigfried’s hand and a beast tearing into a fresh kill. “What is this?” Kaiba snapped, not even caring to read it. He instead offered it to Roland, who took it dutifully and tucked it away for later.

“Why, it is an invitation, Kaiba! A friendly little duel between you and me!” Zigfried didn’t even seem phased by the lack of hospitality to the invitation. In fact, he smiled wider. “Our friend Pegasus vill be there, as well as a few other associates in the trade. My little brozzar will be happy to see you again!”

“Why?” came Kaiba’s suspicious growl, and Roland would be suspicious, too. Zigfried’s Schroeder Corp had never been partners with Kaiba Corp. Their association to each other remained solely in the hands of Pegasus. While KC and Industrial Illusions were tightly tied in many mutual beneficial arrangements, Schroeder Corp had left the gaming business behind and had boomed with its high tech security systems.

It was a trump Pegasus liked to use over Kaiba at times when they couldn’t come to an agreement. Kaiba never wanted his tech near Von Schroeder, yet Pegasus did have the rights to Duel Monsters. Like with Kaiba’s VR systems; if Pegasus didn’t like something, he’d threaten to bring in Schroeder Corp to protect his Monsters, which almost always made Kaiba fold.

“Because, we need to bury the hatchet. Work togezzar to make the most of our intelligence. You and I, we are geniuses, no one can compare. Think of all the brilliant ideas we are missing out on by a silly little grudge.”

“May I remind you,” Kaiba took a step forward, trying to intimidate with height and muscle. “It was you who had the grudge.”

“Ah, yes, but that is long over now, Seto. Many years have passed,” Zigfried himself rose to the challenge. He put his hand on his hips only after he flipped his pink hair over his shoulder. “What’s one attempt at corporate takeover between friends?”

“Whatever, we’re leaving,” Kaiba snapped, done with this nonsense. “Atem, Roland, let’s go.”

Without another word, Kaiba pivot on his heels and left, Atem following closely behind. Roland turned to follow as well, ignoring the huffy pout from the pink haired man when he remembered his still hadn’t put his charm on the ema. A quick detour, with Mr. Kaiba still in his sights, he found a hook and hung up his prayer among hundreds of others.

Just as he was turning to leave, one wooden charm caught his eye. It was a familiar, scratchy script and the words weren’t what he said they were.

‘For a successful engagement. M.A.’

Roland couldn’t help but stare. Engagement? But Yugi and Tea were already engaged. Did he mean—oh! He turned to stare at the retreated back of his boss and his boyfriend.

Oh!

Roland tried not to smile like a doting uncle as he caught up with the duo.


	7. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why I wanted to describe their outfits. Deal wit it! <3

Kaiba liked to keep to his Japanese street clothes cool and casual when not in a crisply pressed suit. Kaiba didn’t care much, opting for skinny jeans, his usual classic button down and a tenugui to wrap around his neck like a scarf. His favorite pair of spectacles and a nice bucket hat hopefully kept Duel enthusiasts from recognizing him.

They were at a Lantern Festival at a small village north of Kyoto as their trip would miss the grand Gion Festival. It was as stereotypical as one might imagine, with neat rows of booths with goldfish games and sweets. It was twilight, which was why Kaiba donned a hat instead of his sunglasses. Ah well, he still looked good.

Atem, on the other hand, was a show stopper where ever they went. They weren’t supposed to attract attention but he certainly caught looks from admirers. ‘Kabuki mono’ was the new phrase he learned tonight as his eyes kept training on his secret boyfriend dressed in this mix of modern and traditional. He wore a haori jacket with red bordering, open over a simple black tank top and loose pants that, with his height, should have shrunk him but he somehow pulled it off.

“You’re staring,” Atem teased. That arrogant smirk on Atem’s face needed to be wiped off.

“Shut up and duel me, Atem.”

“You’re on, Seto,” Atem’s violet eyes sharpened dangerously. “What’s the g-“ A body plowed into Kaiba’s side, forcing him into Atem and nearly toppling them all over.

“Oi! Watch it, rich boy!”

“You ran into me, mutt!”

Joey used Kaiba as an anchor to push himself to his feet. Atem wasn’t so lucky and fell into a potted plant.

“Boys, boys, stop it. This isn’t the time or place,” Mai intervened and was the one to offer the pharaoh a hand up.

“Oh yeah?” Joey sniffed and pat down his shirt as if Kaiba left cooties on it. “When and where is it then?”

“There,” Mai pointed across the festival with a manicured nail. After looking down one line of booths, past all the happy families and fun tengu masks was a booth littered with Duel Monsters pictures. Or similar to, they were all in artful traditional Japanese designs of their favorite Monsters.

“Heh, I hear Pegasus screaming about copy infringement,” Joey snickered. He grabbed Mai’s hand and headed for the booth.

“Come on, boys, let’s see who’s real the King—excuse me, Queen—of Games!” Mai let out a whoop as Joey tugged her along.

Kaiba and Atem exchanged a challenging glance. Oh, it was ON!

It was a simple card game. Not Duel Monsters cards, but a standard deck with inked designed of their monsters on it. Remaining under the wire and out of sight, letting the kids have fun on their vacation was their aim, but there was nothing keeping these four from slamming cards on to the rickety table and screaming. “HA! TWENTY!”

“Don’t think the pot is yours, Mai,” Atem jeered from across the table. They had long forgotten the booth attendant and a small crowd had gathered. Kaiba felt Roland and Fuguta nearby but paid little mind when Atem flipped his card to reveal his own twenty one.

“Burn, Valentine,” Kaiba sneered proudly for his partner.

The booth attendant timidly gathered the cards and shuffled after dealing out the painted bottle caps that were their chips.

When Joey peaked at his cards he laughed and smacked his hand on the table. It wobbled dangerously, threatened to tip the entire game over. “I raise!”

“Joey, that’s a bad hand,” Mai murmured against him, stealing a look. “You’re at nineteen. If you leave it you win.”

“No way, Mai, are you kidding?” he puffed out his chest and postured for her. She just rolled her eyes. “I’m the King of Luck. Just watch.”

“King of Dogs,” Kaiba shot back, making his friend raise his hackles and growled like, well, a dog.

The dealer went around with their bets. Atem bust with a dramatic flailing of arms and a few jittering girls behind him. Kaiba was at eighteen. It was at risk. He locked eyes with Joey across the way then finally tapped the table. Joey, not daring to look and trusting his luck, tapped the table, too.

“Ah ha, Kaiba, it looks like your luck ran out,” Mai teased. She bust, but so did Kaiba, by a lot! “Twenty seven.”

Joey hit twenty one and did a little dance. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about! I win the pot!” The dealer took the bottle caps and the cards and presented Joey with a teal and blue stuffed toy. It took a moment to understand what the thing was, and Kaiba snort.

“Dog.”

“What was that, rich boy?!”

Mai put her fingers to her mouth and snickered as well. “He’s right, Joey, it’s a dog.”

“Whut?” Joey stared down at the plush and the floppy ears wiggled. “Oh, damnit, Kaiba!” he cursed, as if it were Kaiba’s fault his winnings was a canine plush. “I can never catch a break!”

Mai chuckled when Joey pressed the plush to Mai to give it to her. Well, most like he pushed it against he stomach and kissed her cheek. She took it and adjusted a hair ornament that he brushed against.

“God, you guys are so embarrassing,” he heard Mokuba in passing amid the simmering crowd. “Can’t any of you play a normal game of cards?”

“There IS a shooting game over there,” Atem grinned and Kaiba shoved him away with a hand to his face. “You’re on.”

“Whatever,” Mokuba rolled his eyes as the four duelists got up to move booths. “Hey, we’re going to the grassy area over there to watch the fireworks.” He pointed the a clearing by the river.

Kaiba peered down at Mokuba, brow raised. “We?” he inquired.

“Hey, look!” Mokuba jumped enthusiastically. “Isn’t that the same ball toss game Yugi beat you guys at? I wonder if you can best his score.”

That brat. Kaiba saw a snickering Akane not far away, and Kaiba had ever intention of intervening, but Joey physically pushed Kaiba to the next booth. “Yeah, we know I’m better at hand eye coordination games than you.”

Instantly, Kaiba was distracted. “What?! I’m going to blow you out of the water, Wheeler!”

“No, this one, with the guns,” Atem grabbed Kaiba’s wrist, pulling him another way. “I don’t think you’ve seen me with a gun yet.”

“But the goldfish scooping game can test our patience,” Mai nearly tripped over her yukata before grabbing onto Kaiba’s other hand and pulling him along as well.

Somewhere in the rush of bodies, Kaiba heard Mokuba whisper a thank you to them before he ran off.


	8. Watermelon

Joey griped as he got into the elevator to the penthouse. Vacation with Mokuba’s class was over, but it didn’t mean the group was finished with their own gathering. As per usual when the duelists came home from a long trip, their luggage piled up by the genkan, the windows were thrown wide open, and they spent their time winding down with food and card games.

Usually, it was Tea and Kaiba that got roped into cooking, but today Mai wanted to make some Spanish dish she learned when she was couch hopping in Europe when she was younger. Something about a cold soup, watermelon mint gazpacho, and another fancy word that was basically boiled shrimp. Gambas cocidas maybe?

Joey forgot, but he knew it had shrimp because Mai sent him out to pick up a few fresh pounds.

He pushed the button to the penthouse landing, making the entire lift smell like seafood. But it was worth it if it made Mai happy. And the little one.

Joey grinned, then giggled to himself in excitement. The baby was not planned, but damn, was he excited! And it was perfect timing, too. Joey had taken a consulting job at Kaiba Corp, which meant less traveling and more stability when it came to tournaments. Not that he still wouldn’t play, but consistency was a nice feeling for once.

And Mai was due to launch her clothing line soon. She would have enough energy to spearhead its release then have a breathing moment for when the baby was born once things evened out.

“What has you all smiles?” Mai asked when Joey entered the penthouse and kicked off his shoes in the genkan.

“What? Can’t a guy be happy?” he teased and came around to the kitchen to deliver the goods, then kiss her cheek.

She smiled. He smiled. Could life be any better?

“ATEM! Get out of here you sniveling thief!” Mai broke the moment as she tried to smack the pharaoh with a tea towel. “I swear, he’s just as bad as you- JOEY STOP IT!”

Joey snickered and ran before the wrath of his girlfriend would castrate him for life. His prize was a slice of watermelon. He sprint out to the balcony and swore he saw the salt shaker zoom past his head.

The balcony was one of his favorite spots of the penthouse, game room excluding. It was the length of the building and big enough to have sod laid down and full clothes line. The view though was what really made the price skyrocket. It inched over a few other buildings with the KC tower just seen between two other skyscrapers. The bay could be seen and sparkled at sunrise.

“Oi, why’d Mai give you that?” Tristan was there, his salesman’s jacket undone and tie laying over the back of his lounge chair. He must have just come in from work.

“’Cause she loves me,” he said smugly and took a big, juicy bite of the watermelon slice. It dribbled all over his chin and onto his t-shirt. Ah, so the battle was lost for clean clothes today.

“Yeah right,” Tristan rolled his eyes and tugged off his jacket, turning to the patio table where he and Yugi and Tea were playing cards under a massive umbrella. “She’s going to put you in the dog house.”

Tea beamed up at Joey while Yugi sucked at his drink through a straw. “Hey Joey! Want to play?”

“Sure,” he settled onto one of the chairs then glanced over Yugi’s head. “Oi, Rich Boy, you joinin’ us or what?”

Kaiba was at another umbrella shaded table and looking deeply at his hologram computer. He grunt in reply so Atem spoke for them. “Bit of an issue at the VR arcade. We’ll play once it’s fixed,” the Pharaoh said and reached to tap the hologram.

“Give me a bite,” Joey heard Kaiba say to Atem without looking up from an email.

Atem’s smug expression told him that there was going to be a battle soon. “No way, get your own,” he said and bit the top of his slice of watermelon.

Kaiba’s frown etched deeply into his face. “I said give me a bite.” He finally looked up from his screen to glare at Atem.

Joey smirked and looked to his own table, ignoring the sudden scape of chairs falling over and the wrestling match that ensued.

“Get off! You’re heavy!” Atem yelled and laughed at the same time.

“Not until you give me—ow—give me a bite you stingy pharaoh!”

“A king deserves his sweets!”

“You’re no match for me! Hand it over, squirt!”

“You did not just—”

“Oh, but I did—ack!”

As per usual, the dorks were ignored as the struggled on the ground and the others turned to their card game.

“How’s the wedding plans going?” Tristan asked as they dealt the cards.

“I’m wondering why we didn’t just elope,” Tea answered as Yugi was too intent on sucking his drink down through that straw. “Everyone wants to get a piece of Yugi.”

“You are marrying famous duelist,” Joey said as he puffed up his chest, noting himself a famous face as well. “Everyone’s going to want a piece of his big day.”

“OUR big day,” Tea corrected and put a card down into the center. “We don’t need it displayed live or have a banners with our sponsors to make it special.”

Yugi nod, but didn’t stop with the drink.

“Ya alright there, buddy?” Joey asked, and Tristan leaned against Joey.

“Told him it was a Long Island. Poor guy’s trying to drink himself out of the stress.”

“What is it?”

“Acerola and mint soda water,” Tristan snickered and Joey joined in with a wicked grin.

“At lease our condo opened up,” Tea interrupted, not at all interested in the fake alcohol their friend tried to feed her fiancé. “I was worried it wouldn’t before the wedding, but it’s just on time.”

Joey frowned and rubbed his chin. “Yeah, place is gunna be pretty empty without Yugi living here.”

“And us,” Mai said over Joey’s shoulder. He spun in his chair like a merry-go-round and grinned up at her. She reached past him to set down a platter with bowls of her cold soup. She looked to Joey, giving approval.

They had talked about it at length, but with a baby on the way, maybe it was time to leave the penthouse, too. Joey wasn’t a bachelor anymore, and the penthouse, while neat and fun for three young duelists, wasn’t exactly equipped for baby safety.

“What?” Atem croaked.

Joey looked over to the pharaoh, who was pinned down by Kaiba but holding his half eaten slice of watermelon out of reach.

“You’re moving out?!” he said, his battle with his boyfriend clearly forgotten. Kaiba took that distraction to swipe the watermelon and declare it his with a large bite.

“Eh, well…” Joey rubbed the back of his neck while Mai put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She gave a squeeze. Maybe they should just tell everyone. Another muted conversation with Mai showed that she was in agreement. “We really like it here, and we like how we’re always together, but, um…”

“We need to have our own space to branch the family,” she said and put a hand on her flat stomach.

Tea squealed like a deranged monkey. “MAI! You’re having a baby!?” she jumped to her feet so fast she knocked the table and Yugi dropped his faux alcoholic drink.

Mai smiled and nod, and was crushed by Tea’s excited hug. “I thought we would beat you to it!”

“Hurry up and get busy, hun. They can grow up together.” Mai winked over at Yugi, who turned suddenly pink in the face.

Everyone came around for a hug or a slap on the back, giving their congratulations for the baby. Except Kaiba, who had eaten the watermelon down to the rind. Joey suspected that Mai already told him. Atem, however, looked uneasy when he joined them in their merriment. Once the buzz settled he repeated his earlier question.

“You’re moving out, then?”

Mai shrugged, still snug against Joey’s side. “I love it here, but it’s not really a place to raise a family.”

Atem gave a quiet nod, his mind working from the way he looked off to the cityscape.

“Don’t pout, Atem. You, Joey, and Yugi bought this place as bachelors. You’re not anymore,” Mai went on with her own attempt to encourage him. “Go move in with Kaiba.”

At that, Kaiba finally looked interested in the conversation. Atem bit his lower lip with uncertainty.

“Oh please,” Mai rolled her eyes and Joey snickered against her neck. “If you both aren’t here, you’re over there.”

“I like living with all of you,” Atem admit, his bravado wavered. He looked at his friends gathered, as they so often did in this penthouse. Joey could understand, this had been Atem’s first home since parting with Yugi, yet he had kept fiercely close to him, and all of them since them.

Probably why he hadn’t officially settled down with Kaiba yet. He liked his freedom to choose his own path.

Lame, Joey thought. Kaiba would never hold Atem back. He would do the opposite, in fact, and throw the doors wide open for him.

Joey kissed Mai’s cheek. She’d done much the same for him in their own private way.

“It’ll work out in the end,” Yugi spoke up, finally, encouraging his friend. “And we’ll always be together, even if we’re not living together.”

Atem gave a short nod and a hopeful smile to his near-twin.

“Hey,” Yugi frowned down at his drink, then turned his frown towards Tristan.

Tristan’s halo appeared while he pointedly didn’t look at Yugi.


	9. Mall Rats

Mokuba was getting too tall, Atem concluded. He got sun in his eyes when he had to look up at him—granted, they were on steps when that happened but it did give Atem a glimpse of the future with both Kaiba brothers towering over him.

“Ready for this?” At least Yugi wasn’t a giant. He gripped Atem’s arm as the three of the walked the streets of Domino’s shopping district with Fuguta on guard duty not far behind.

“Why is the earth shaking? Is there another duel we have to fight to win back the earth?”

Mokuba gave Atem a signature Kaiba grin, one with arrogance and ego. “Neh, that’s just you shaking.”

“It’s not like you to be so nervous, Pharaoh,” Yugi offered in a kinder light.

“The world would be easier saved than this,” Atem admit, biting his lower lip. He still had his strong stride, still held his head confidently, but he looked blind, as if he let his bravado guide him instead of his nerves. “It feels like only recently I have finally gotten used to life without you. Now there are a lot of big changes happening all at once, it almost feels like…” he trailed off and looked to Yugi for help.

Yugi caught on and gave his arm a squeeze. “Last time you were fighting for our lives, or, well, you did give up your life.”

Atem sighed. He was embarrassed that these big changes did effect him so much. The world was tossed into chaos before, with his father dying and Zork forcing Atem to give him life to save the others. Now the changes were on happier terms, with marriages and babies and proposals and moving in new homes, but it didn’t stop that inch of black, inky fear from pulling Atem from his confidence in his decision.

“Is that why you freaked out when you thought Seto was going to propose?” Mokuba asked, honestly curious.

Atem had not told them in details what had happened between he and Kaiba two winters ago, and he honestly wasn’t sure if Seto told his brother.

“I didn’t freak out,” Atem defended himself. “But it was a shock that I, ah, kind of hurt your brother.”

“What happened?” Yugi asked gentler.

“When Seto was holding onto your ring for Tea, which, I’m still salty about-“

“—Hey, I told you, I was so nervous I only told my grandpa and mom that I was proposing!”

“Uh huh, but you had Seto hold onto your ring for her while we traveled to the onsen,” Atem gave him an accusing look and Yugi rightfully shrunk. “I thought,” Atem went on. He already harassed his friend about it. “I thought that the ring was for me and it felt like plunging into a freezing lake. I don’t know exactly why, but I just gained my own body, and I loved where it was going. As much as I love Seto, there was a fear that my freedom would be taken away.”

“That’s stupid, Atem,” Mokuba jeered, but not as rough as he could have. Everyone had gone through a lot in their youth, it wasn’t a surprise that the fears would linger. “You know Seto would never hold you back.”

“I know that, I did then, and I do now, but it was there, staring me in the face, like that wedding band were shackles pulling me down,” Atem paused, they all did as they waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. “We both agreed that we wanted to be together, but Seto had already made up his mind about marriage and I… I was still standing with cold feet. We agreed that the responsibility of proposing would be on me and that Seto wasn’t going to try to spring it on me.”

“I didn’t know all of that,” Mokuba said quietly, as if he needed a moment to decide if he was hurt that his brother didn’t tell him all of this. Everyone knew that they had talked about getting married, but no one really had the details of that conversation.

But Seto and Atem were near inseparable, even the media had begun to spring up around them at how close the two rival duelists were. Where there was one, there was bound to be the other.

“What changed your mind?” Yugi asked.

Atem paused as he steered the trio down a street where the shop prices sky rocketed and the window displays were so fancy they had guards standing at the doors to protect them. Everything was brighter down this way, and lighter, and incredibly expensive.

And Atem walked this street like he owned it. Well, he did own one of the boutiques here, but that wasn’t what they were on the street for.

“I love him,” Atem answered as easily as breathing. “I know Seto desperately wants to make things official; he likes his world completed, but he promised to wait for me. He tries to hide it, but when your wedding is brought up, he always looks so sad.”

“He has been quiet lately,” Mokuba agreed.

“I love him,” Atem repeated. “And it’s ridiculous to believe that being bound with him would be a bad decision.”

“About time,” Mokuba teased as they turned into a shop. The guard there gave them a nod, and then to Fuguta who had been silently following them the entire time. He was far more silent and invisible as a bodyguard than Roland.

They were in a high class jewelry shop, with all sorts of gaudy, trending styles that would be useless in a year and instead turn into investment pieces for rich people’s collections. The three were greeted and given a seat, as well as tea and a few snacks while Fuguta stood dutifully in the corner to keep on eye on the heir of Kaiba Corp and his friends.

“This is a really fancy place,” Yugi said, his violet eyes looking around and nervously nibbling a cookie.

“I know the owner,” Atem mentioned casually. “We have a signed contract for confidence.”

“You’re sounding more like a Kaiba every day,” Yugi teased.

“You think so?” Atem grinned. “I thought Seto was sounding more like a Mutou.”

“At the end of the summer, Seto will have enough power in the company to do whatever he wants with his name,” Mokuba said.

“What do you mean, Mokuba?”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Mokuba looked up from the case of wedding bands to turn to the two. “Seto and I do own the majority of active shares but forty-nine percent of it was Gozaburo’s. When he died, his Will wrapped his shares into a chokehold of stupid legal jargon.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, that Seto never inherited Gozaburo’s shares when he died. Not yet. There’s some stupid loophole that was going to keep them out of reach so our lawyers have been stalling with their own loophole. The Will’s hold will drop ten years after his death, so at the end of August this year Seto will regain those shares and we can start selling to create stronger allies.”

“If Seto doesn’t get the shares, then who would?” Yugi asked.

Mokuba’s face went dark. “Another weapon’s manufacturing company,” he said with a huff. “We suspect Gozaburo knew Seto was up to something so he tried to Will his shares over to a competing company if just to give Seto the middle finger. Even with Forty-nine they couldn’t own it, they could have a big say in how the company was run.”

Atem glanced over to Fuguta who stood sternly out of the way, but surely he held a diligent gaze under those shades. “Is that who Seto believes is following him?”

Mokuba nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t know what they expect to accomplish. That Will is wrapped so tightly in red tape you can hardly see the original words anymore,” Mokuba came to sit beside Atem on the couch and slung his arm around Atem’s neck. “It’s cool, it’ll be fine. Seto’s not worried, but he’s not stupid enough to risk a mistake.”

“Yes, of course, you’re right,” Atem agreed, and finally grinned up at him.

Just then, the clerk came out from the back with a tray where there rest a single silver band. Atem felt Yugi move beside him as they all looked down at the ring.

“Are you ready for this, Atem?” Yugi asked as Atem picked up the ring and watched the light reflect off the surface, not unlike the shine of a Blue Eyes White Lightening attack. He felt Yugi put an arm around his waist, effectively trapping him between the two.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” Atem said confidently, his chest puffed out to show his bravado.

“For so long, my brother took on a lot on his shoulders for me,” Mokuba said as the three boys gazed at the ring, for a moment, lost in thoughts. “Our youth was pretty traumatic, and Seto kept most of it from my eyes. He was incapable of interacting with the world in a healthy way.

“And then you dorks showed up in his life,” Mokuba smirked at the smaller duelists. They returned with a smile of their own. “And you tore everything he knew apart. Every time we encountered you, he had to reevaluate. He broke off the hard pieces of his heart and you guys helped him put it back together.”

“And then he learned to love,” Atem concluded, turning the ring still in his hands and reading the hieroglyphic engraving on the inside.

Mokuba snickered as he spoke. “Ye-heah, man, he loves you hard. It was as if the pieces of the puzzle were finally put together and he just… he totally changed when he realized he had the ability to love.”

“I’m going to make it my life’s work to make sure he stays happy, Mokuba,” Atem said, his fist wrapped around the ring as he made his promise.

“Well, duh, of course you are,” Mokuba teased and squeezed his shoulder. “Because if you don’t, you know we still have some of those weapons from the old Kaiba Corp sitting around collecting dust.”

Atem turned to Mokuba, ready with a quip on his tongue, when Yugi suddenly sniffled loudly and collected the moment. “You guys! This is so sweet!”

Mokuba burst into laughter. “Uh, Yugi, are you crying?”

Yugi wiped his wet eyes. “N-no!”

Atem chuckled and kissed his friend on the temple.

Mokuba untangled himself from the love fest and Atem set the ring back onto the velvet covered tray. “Okay, are you guys done now? Akane and I were going to go shopping this afternoon.”

“Of course,” Atem said as he pulled out his wallet to pay. “Thank you for coming out, Mokuba. This really means a lot to me.”

“It better!” Mokuba jeered, giving him that classic Kaiba smirk. He headed out the door. Fuguta gave Atem and Yugi a bow and followed the teenager like a silent, black cloud.

“What are your plans to propose?” Yugi asked while they waited for the clerk to get the paperwork in order. “Something dramatic and flashy? I’m sure his ego would be fine with an event as small as a parade in his honor.”

Atem snort. “No, it will have to be low-key. Kaiba can’t be outted, not in his position.”

“Yeah, but, Atem, the world is changing and growing. I think he’d be far more accepted than he’s been told.”

Atem looked at him.

“Isn’t it better to be honest with yourself?”

Atem gave a confident nod. Yugi was right, even if it might be a PR disaster, the world was a growing expansion of acceptance. “You’re right, Yugi. It might be good when Seto gets the rest of his shares to create new investors that lack an ancient mindset.”

“Speaking of ancient, Pharaoh” Yugi teased and poked Atem’s stomach. “What do the hieroglyphs say?”

“It’s a love phrase, but translating it wasn’t easy so I left it in hieroglyphics,” Atem answered. The ring box was set before them and Atem picked it up just to peak inside. He felt his heart flutter with excitement. This was it, the final step, and he felt more nervous than any duelist he ever faced. This wasn’t about saving the world, this was about love. “It’s along the lines of a ship made of pride and we sail in it together.”

“Couldn’t you just call it prideshipping?”

Atem clicked his tongue. “Doesn’t sound as romantic.”


	10. Iced Tea

Atem was humming to himself as he walked the Virtual Reality Arcade with a clipboard in hand. He was one of the managers that had been overseeing the beta VR Arcade over the past few years. He loved it here, it gave him that stability and independence to build up the staff and upgrades as he saw fit, with close consultation with the Kaiba Brothers, of course.

Customers were light on the weekday, so it gave him time to catch up with a few notes he wanted to compile. He came around one VR pod that had always bothered him. Not that it didn’t work, but it was a foot off center from the others and it was a pet peeve that Seto never thought was worth the budget to move. No one else noticed, but Atem did, and he glared down at the floor at the open pod. The tiles mocked him.

“Glaring at it won’t make it perfect, Mr. Mutou,” a cheery voice beamed behind him.

“You know how the imperfection kills me, Miss Hano,” Atem said, mocking his own obsession and turned to meet the café manager with a smile. She was a spritely young woman in a typical café uniform; black shirt, white blouse, and a navy blue apron with a tastefully embroidered logo a corner.

But Atem knew her otherwise. She, and her boyfriend Matsuzaki, were Kaiba and Atem’s ‘adult’ friends. While the couple were under the KC employment, Atem felt they really got to meet them at an accidental run-in at an underground Dueling arena. Atem and Kaiba had made a point of going incognito once a month to trade, duel, and learn new tactics off the professional circuit. Its was their version of a date night.

While Matsuzaki was just as plain at the event as he was at work, he had a fierce passion for his mechanical deck. Hano always had a new deck to show off, as well as a big wild-colored wig and so many pastel colors it could be difficult to look at her harajuku get up.

“What are you up to? You’ve been humming a lullaby to the pods for the past hour,” Hano winked playfully.

Atem held up his clipboard in defense; he was actually working! “I’m taking notes for the new arcades we’re building.”

“Mmhm, cool, cool, but I didn’t know paperwork made you sing.”

There were few people that knew Atem for Atem; not the boss, and not the dueling champion. And she loved to tease him at every chance. “I wasn’t singing,” Atem flushed. He knew he was humming but he couldn’t remember if he actually sang.

Did he?

“It’s was a weird pentatonic scale. Kinda pretty, like a lullaby.”

“It was an Egyptian love song.”

“I see!” Hano peered around towards the café. “Mr. Kaiba coming in for lunch today then.”

“Miss Hano!” he scolded and flushed further.

And almost as if on queue, Kaiba waltzed into the arcade in his crisp, white suit and a look of scorn on his face.

Hano actually laughed, both a bit stunned at the summoning as if it were magic. “The king has arrived!” she cheered and headed towards the front.

Atem groaned and followed the cheerful woman. He watched Hano give a dramatic bow before she caught Kaiba’s glare and gave him a proper one. “The usual, My Liege?”

“You’re in a mood today,” Kaiba noted as he passed the hostess’ stand and took his usual spot at the bench facing the windows.

“It’s so slooooow,” Hano whined as she turned in a frustrated circle.

Kaiba replied with a ‘hn’ of acknowledgement while Atem took a seat beside him, setting his clipboard aside. “I’m taking a break. Can I get lunch as well, Miss Hano?”

“Two burgers coming right up,” Hano cheered. The turned quickly to go about their order, but then rolled around in a circle to speak with them again. “Mr. Kaiba, do you mind if a new waitress servers you today? I think it’d make her day if she could meet you.”

“Sure,” Kaiba grunt.

“Thank you!” Hano was too far too much energy in the face of Kaiba’s mid-day work grump. Luckily, she trot away to get their orders in before Kaiba could say anything to ruin her day.

“You should give her tasks to do on slow days like this,” Kaiba said as he pulled open his hologram watch and looked at his notes. He pulled a few off his main screen and virtually laid a the pages in front of Atem. Atem’s own watch saved them to his server.

“She’s already cleaned the freezer out from top to bottom,” Atem shrugged. Hano never needed direction to get things done, but when she was low on tasks she bounced off the walls. And besides, Kaiba was just being a grump today. “What is this?” he asked, noting the hologram paperwork before him. He had to adjust the brightness to see it correctly and it panned out to look like paper and pen.

Seto was silent for a moment, his eyes staring blankly onto the screen before him. Finally, he turned to Atem. “Come on vacation with me.”

“Huh?” that was out of the blue. “We just went on vacation.”

“That was Mokuba’s class,” Kaiba corrected and there was a strange, vibrancy to the light in his eyes. “Just us.”

“Ah, alright… I suppose we can make time.”

“After Yugi and Tea’s wedding I need to stop by my new hotel in California, but after that let’s get away.”

The look in Seto’s eyes engulfed Atem. It was so raw and deep Atem almost thought Kaiba was going to kiss him then declare his love to the world. Atem knew that look when they were quiet in the bedroom, where words dripped on the tip of Seto’s tongue that he refused to speak if only to keep Atem happy.

Be mine, be mine forever, Kaiba screamed without saying. Let’s run away and fall in love all over again.

A vacation would be perfect! Just the two of them, and that powerful desire Kaiba had to draw them up on paper as official as any legal system could, Atem would propose and scream back, ‘you’re mine!’

Atem gave a small hum, and a nod of approval. “Sounds like a plan.”

Seto smiled and even let their fingers brush where they rest on the table.

“Excuse me, sirs,” a sweet voice sounded behind them, and Seto and Atem’s hands quickly yanked away and dropped into their own laps. “I have your order.”

Kaiba, not in the most stable of moods today, held a dark look that rival an ogre. That left Atem to mediate the situation. “Hello,” he said and turned to look back at one of the robots. It was floating, not unlike a drone and it was covered with a hologram of a pink Kuriboh. The drone, or the Kuriboh, held a tray of food.

“Um, hello,” the robot replied shyly and inched forward to try and set a tray of food on the bench. Atem shifted back to give her room. He liked the new worker. She was a paraplegic and was able to control the drone from her home. She was a good worker, and apparently was going through a rough time before getting the job. A lot of their wait staff were controlled the same way; robots disguised as Duel Monsters and worked by those unable to leave their homes.

“I hope you are having a good day so far, sirs.” As soon as she finished speaking she tried to pull the robot arm away, only she did it too quickly before the fingers unclamped. The tray didn’t fall, but it was enough to upend Seto’s Thai tea and send the orange liquid splashing all over his white summer suit.

“Oh no!” the timid voice squeaked and the robot flailed it’s little Kuriboh arms around in a panic. “No, I’m so sorry Mr. Kaiba! I- I didn’t mean to! Oh no!” The last phrase was pitched upwards, as if she were about to cry.

Atem grabbed a handful of napkins and gave them to Seto to dab up the liquid then went to work cleaning up the bench and chair. His heart felt like it was in his throat; Seto was already in a grumpy mood, and now this girl just made it worse. Atem was afraid Seto was going to all badass CEO on her, chew her out and fire her on the spot.

Instead, to everyone’s surprise, Seto just sighed in annoyance and half-heatedly dabbed at the spill on his leg. “You’re new?” he asked the robot Kuriboh.

The Kuriboh gave a sorrowful nod. “Yes, sir.” She sniffled, and Atem could practically hear her bottom lip tremble. “I’m- I’m so sorry, Mr. Kaiba! I was super excited to meet you and I guess I missed didn’t see the finger clamp and- and- my son is just a huge fan! He plays Duel Monsters all the time in the park with his friends and I was trying to think of what to say and… and….”

Seto’s cool eyes rose to finally look at the robot properly. “And you?”

“I, um, I don’t play sir, but I get to watch him out the window now… now that we have a new apartment. It has a view of the park!” she scrambled with her words, rushing through them. “I used to only have a view of a back alley and I couldn’t understand my son when he told me about his duels. Now I get to watch him thanks, uh, thanks to this job- please don’t fire me, sir! I really need this! It’s just me and him and-“

Seto held up a hand to the quivering robot to make her stop. “I’m not firing you,” he sneered. “I’m upset, but not enough to fire you. I’ve watched professional duelists make bigger mistakes.”

“Oh thank you sir, thank you!” the pink Kuriboh bowed several times.

“What kind of deck does he use?” Kaiba asked, dropping the wet pile of napkins on the useless tray. Atem smiled. Kaiba seemed to get better and better at related with his employees.

“Dragons, sir!” the Kuriboh answered. “They’re his favorite.” Suddenly, the Kuriboh went from frightened child to doting mother. “He’s such a talented boy, I only wish he would put as much effort into his school work as he does his dragons.”

“Hn, then tell him if he keep his grades up this next quarter he can come to our next exposition match and I’ll show him the real power of the dragon.” And there Atem couldn’t help but smile at the suddenly blaze of pride that lit up in Seto’s eyes.

“Oh my gosh, really truly?” the Kuriboh flushed and fluttered in her spot, giving a twirl that made her hologram shimmer. “I’ll tell him! He’ll work hard, we both will!”

“Hn, I know you will,” he said, giving a small wave of dismissal.

The pink Kuriboh bowed again and flew away, giggling to herself.

“Seto, that was really kind of you,” Atem beamed up at his boyfriend.

“Hardly,” Seto wiped at his pant leg one more time then looked at the food that was left. He pulled the pick from his burger and took a bite. Once he swallowed he went on. “It’s come to light that the happier the employees, the harder they tend to work. Roland’s done a lot more since he started dating Betty, seems only fitting that everyone would follow the same path.”

“Probably,” Atem agreed and picked off the tomatoes of his burger before biting into it. Hano always forgot to leave them off. “I’m surprised you’re not livid about your suit.”

“No, I’ll stop by your place to change,” Seto said casually. Almost too casually. Atem looked up from his burger to see a wicked grin on his boyfriend’s lips and the flick of his finger that sent Atem’s melon soda tipping over and splashing against Atem’s own work clothes.

“Seto!” he roared, jumping to his feet and glaring at Set as if he were going to demolish him in a duel. “What was that for?”

“Looks like you’ll need to change as well,” he said and bit into his burger. “We could stop by your place.”

Atem still stood there, soaked in soda and holding his half eaten burger. He sneered at that arrogant smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

When Kaiba didn’t add to his words, Atem let them sink in. Going to the penthouse, midday, when no one would be there, to change their clothes and… oh. Atem stomped his food and leaned in to whisper. “If you wanted an afternoon quickie, you could have just asked.”

“I like melon soda,” Seto said offhandedly and continued eating his food.

Atem huffed and put his burger down. He’d get another later… after. He huffed in annoyance, more so from Seto’s smile. “Hurry up.”

Atem began to wipe down the soggy mess on his shirt when Hano came trotting back up with a fresh new Thai tea. “You two are a mess today,” she chimed in helpfully and set the tea down.

Atem glared at Seto. “I’m going to head out for a bit to change. Someone has slippery fingers.”

“Ew, gross guys, I don’t need to know what you do in your private time.”

Even Seto let out a small chuckle at that.

“Anyway, are you coming to the underground this week? I heard a rumor that there’s going to be a special guest from Europe,” she whispered loudly.

“All these hometown heroes going into the big leagues go home crying,” Seto said.

“Yeah, but you’re professionals, the underground is not. Give the guy a fighting chance.”

“Maybe false hope.”

“You’re impossible!” Hano tossed up her hands then raised a brow at Atem, pointing to his empty glass. “Want a refill, Mr. Mutou?”

Atem shook his head. “No, thank you, Miss Hano, I’m leaving to change. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Okay, I’ll see you two later!” Hano waved a little too eagerly.


	11. Snow in Summer

“Bakura!”

Kaiba looked up from his work on the couch and watched the Nerd Hurd rush to the door of the penthouse. He could barely see the fluff of white hair as Ryou Bakura was bombarded with hugs from all of his friends.

“How was the trip?”

“Dude, that’s a lot of luggage!”

“When did you get back into Japan?”

“How’s Greece?”

“What souvenirs did you get for me?”

“Joey, get out of his stuff!” Tea shoved Bakura’s bags into his arms. “Bring these to Atem’s room.”

“Atem’s room?” Bakura asked. “I hope I’m not a bother.”

“The Ishtars are staying in the guest room, so Atem’s staying at Kaiba’s while everyone comes in.”

Atem nod to Tea’s explanation. “It’s no problem at all. We’d rather have everyone together than pawned off into hotels.”

“Yeah, just like the good ol’ days,” Joey said as he and Tristan hauled Bakura’s luggage onto their shoulders like great big ogre brothers. “Except with less world saving and more drinking.”

Kaiba tried to ignore them, but the geek squad were too loud. He snapped his laptop closed and turned to watch the morons dote on their friend. Kaiba had to do a double take when he finally saw the creampuff.

Bakura had chopped his white hair short and his tan added life to his features rather than looking like a pale ghost. He looked… really good.

The group moved together like a flock of seagulls, pulling their blushing friend to the media room to chat and have tea. Atem stopped at the back of the couch and swung his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders. “If I didn’t know you loved me so much, I would be jealous of that look you’re giving Bakura.”

Kaiba felt his lips curl upwards in a devilish smile. “You never get jealous.” He reached up and yanked the pharaoh over the couch and into his lap. His lips fell onto his flailing boyfriend’s face until he was laughing loud enough to finally gain attention from the others.

“Oi, guys, quit making out and come here,” Tristan shouted at them.

Kaiba stole one more kiss, messed up Atem’s over-gelled hair, and pushed him off his lap to go see what the dweeb had been up to.

“What’s that around your neck?” Kaiba heard Yugi ask as he and Atem joined them.

Bakura, obviously still not fond of being the center of attention, held a blush on his cheeks as he fingered the strange necklace. “It’s a cast mold of my first find,” he said with quiet modesty. “From a dig site in Greece.”

Tea reached out to touch the pendant. “What is it?” she asked, turning the strange pale stick in her hand.

“A man’s right pinky finger,” Bakura lit up like the sun, while clouds of disgust covered everyone else’s expression. Tea even squeaked and let go of the mold of the finger and jumped away.

“That’s creepy, Bakura!” Joey injected, having thrown himself into Tristan’s arms.

Bakura laughed, a sweet melodic sound. “It’s not a real finger, guys.”

“I take it your studies have been successful thus far?” Atem tried to change the subject without pointing out the fact that Bakura used to wear something far worse than a finger mold.

“Mmhm! Archaeology has always been exciting to me,” Bakura beamed happily, holding happily to his ancient finger as if it were a creepy pasta teddy bear. “My father was a great influence.”

“We’re glad you could make it to our wedding, Bakura,” Yugi chimed in, taking Tea’s hand. “I know how busy you are. It really means a lot to us that you came.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Yugi!”

Kaiba rolled his eyes as there was more hugging. He tightly crossed his arms to ward off anyone that might try to hug him, too. Too bad for him, he no longer intimidated the nerd herd, even with his most standoffish demeanor and was yanked into the group by Mai’s strong grip.


	12. Pool

“Marco!”

“Polo!”

“Marco!”

“…”

“Marco- JOEY STOP CHEATING!”

“You’re the one cheating! You’re not supposed to open your eyes!”

Kaiba felt his toes get wet when Mai splashed Joey for sneaking out of the pool. He glanced up from his work on the holograms for the third time in five minutes with the primal urge to strangle his blond friends.

The nerd herd were a bundle of energy as of late. The wedding was looming ever closer, and friends and family were coming in, making the atmosphere electric with excitement. And overwhelming to those that didn’t like the heavy crowds.

Like Kaiba, who decided to toss them all in a pool to shake off their energy.

Because, of course Seto Kaiba had a pool on top of a skyscraper in Domino. Who would be fool enough to think he wouldn’t? Kaiba settled himself under a beach umbrella, enjoying the sky-high breeze while the rest of the world dealt with the muggy summer’s sluggish heat. He pointedly remained out of the pool with all the roughhousing going on.

“Seto, are you coming in?” Yugi asked from the edge of the pool. He had a huge smile on his face—had since he proposed, to be honest—and his hair was somehow still defying gravity even when wet. Before Kaiba could reply, however, a tri-colored shark fin snuck up behind him and Atem leapt out of the water to yank Yugi under with him.

Duke gave a battle cry as he and Tristan faced off against Odion and Marik in a chicken fight, while Rebecca and Tea were catching up with their feet in the shallows with Ishizu.

“Hey guys, look what we found!” Mokuba said as he came out of the storage closet with Bakura and Serenity in tow. They unraveled a long net. “Who wants to play?”

“Too bad Mako Tsunami couldn’t make it,” Tristen said. “He’d be kicking everyone’s butts.”

“Come on, help us set this up!” Mokuba demanded and the group came together to help get the net across the deep end of the pool. Kaiba pretended to work, but he kept sneaking looks at them. Bakura was absolutely beautiful, like a sea nymph in the water, while Mai herself could be a wickedly sensual siren pulling all the men into ruin. Ishizu was a goddess in her own right, and Seto couldn’t dismiss the powerful arms of Marik, nor the curve of Joey’s ass when he bent over to set the net into place.

While Kaiba observed his friends, he felt an itch the he was being watched as well. He turned to see the smirk of his boyfriend, watching him check out the others in their skimpy bathing suits. Eh, whatever, Kaiba had to admit they had some pretty hot friends.

Kaiba winked at Atem, who’s smile turned into a grin before turning away to continue to help the others. That usually meant Kaiba was going to enjoy their time alone tonight while Atem smothered him with his love… and lust… and probably a body part or two.

Kaiba took that moment to enjoy the hard muscles of Atem’s bronzed back and was imagining where he’d put his hands when he pressed Atem down into the mattress—“KAIBA!” when he was tossed out of his fantasy by that blond dweeb splashed him.

“Man, you’re not exactly subtle when you’re looking at Atem,” Duke grinned as he and Joey and Tristen came up to him. Kaiba made his hologram pages flash to make it look like he was working.

“How you guys keep it out of the media is a mystery to us all,” Marik teased from where he sat on the edge of the pool.

Atem, of course, didn’t come to his defense. He shrugged to his friend and his grin was just as big as Yugi’s. Kaiba didn’t have a moment to counter as a dripping hand sat on his shoulder.

“Come on, we need another player.”

Another wet hand was on his other shoulder, urging him up. “Yup, come on,” Tristen agreed and only then did he realize the three of them were attempting to yank Kaiba from his lounge chair to get him into the water.

“You have more than enough people!” Kaiba snapped, trying to anchor himself onto the chair. The holograms zapped away once his focus fell off of them.

“Yeah, but watching you go at it against Yugi and Atem is fun too fun to pass up!”

Years ago, being touched, let alone grabbed at, would be completely unthinkable. Now, he even saw Ishizu snickering at Kaiba being manhandled by a trio of goons. He felt an arm around his back, a hand on his wrist to pry his hand off the armrest. Water was everywhere, soaking the CEO’s dry bathing suit.

Eventually, he was yanked to his feet and Seto saw the blue water looming closer, with a bottom he couldn’t see. He wasn’t afraid of much, and it was unlikely he would be hurt with other’s around, but fear crept up his spine as he realized he was being dragged into the deep waters.

And Kaiba…

… he couldn’t swim.

He couldn’t tell which would be more mortifying; the fact that they might think he’s joking around when he couldn’t get to the surface to breathe or flail around in the water like a child and get laughed at while he reached for the edge.

Just how stubborn could he get?

Duke, Joey, and Tristen were laughing, taking Kaiba’s struggle as part of the fun rather than a struggle to survive. Seto still couldn’t decide if he wanted to drown from humiliation or from water in his lungs.

Then Bakura called out in a surprisingly booming voice.

“Guys, stop!”

Everyone froze and the laughter died, more from the voice than the words. The group paused to stare at Bakura, wading in the water.

“Kaiba, are you okay?”

“Seto?” Atem said next, looking concerned. Kaiba must have let his honest fears leak through and his mask of bluster and confidence faltered enough that his friends were reading his honesty.

“I can’t swim,” Seto admit on a breath. It was like taking a leap into the deep end on a personal level. Kaiba peered down, his toes on the edge of the pool, the water lapping up against the concrete.

“Oh,” he heard the cooing of Yugi’s voice. “Then let’s move the net to the other end.”

Activity resumed as if a movie was taken off pause. The group worked together to move the net to the shallows, and the same excited chatter continued if nothing had changed.

And really, it didn’t, but Kaiba felt a bit warmer for it.

“Shoulda said somethin’ earlier,” Joey said and yanked at Kaiba’s neck when he wrapped his arm around him.

“Let go of me, you drowned mutt,” Kaiba protested with as much venom as he could muster.

Duke laughed, and Tristen pushed him in. So Seto pushed Tristen in, making Joey cackle merrily against his side. “Dude! You gunna play or what?” he tugged him to the net’s new location.

“Fine, just get your paws off of me, Wheeler!”


	13. Summer Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hano and Matsuzaki! I like the idea of Seto and Atem having other adult friends outside the Yugi-tachi. :) Hope no one minds them popping in again.

“It might rain,” Atem said, gazing up at the sky though the skyscrapers. The dark clouds were on fire as the sun set against the horizon but the sticky humidity of the mid-summer heat clung to them like cobwebs.

“Hn, forecast said it would blow over,” Kaiba said. His hand was settled on the small of Atem’s back as they waited for the crosswalk light to change.

It was small touches like this that made their date nights to the underground duels all the more special. It was the only time they allowed themselves to show any public affection when they were disguised at plebs, even if it was a only a little PDA.

Seto was dressed way, way down until it would difficult to tell that the pretty otaku with thick glasses and a too-big t-shirt was actually a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Atem pushed Yugi’s high school ‘baby goth’ look further with black, ripped clothing, spikes, and leather belts that went everywhere except around his hips. Today, he had a sleeveless hoodie and a t-shirt, although he was debating on losing the hoodie. It helped to hide his hair, even if it was slicked back in a ponytail.

“I hope so; I didn’t bring an umbrella,” Atem went on as they crossed to the train station. “Does the warehouse leak?”

Kaiba snort, as if dismissing the notion, but he didn’t give any reassurance.

Seto never said, but Atem was sure the old KC warehouse that now housed the underground dueling tournaments were allowed to continue thanks to subterfuge permission from it’s owner. In the past year the event had grown. It moved from a basement with only one spot to use a Duel Disk to a spacious warehouse in the shipping district.

The skies were still threatening by the time they arrive. Music was so loud it vibrated the walls. The place was packed! It looked more like a rave than a dueling group. Hologram monster flew every which way, lights flashed in all colors, and tables for non-disk duels were nearly abandoned in favor of dancing in the middle of battles.

“Oh my gosh, there you guys are!” A girl with bubblegum pink hair slammed into Atem’s side and held on to his arm. “It’s nuts tonight! I don’t know where half these people came from.” Hano nearly toppled her boss over in her excitement.

“The special guest, most likely,” Matsuzaki answered, following his harajuku-dressed girlfriend. He was a round man with round glasses, and someone put round glow sticks around his neck. Matsuzaki was a brilliant engineer that worked on the virtual reality machines at Atem’s arcade with a love for unusual deck setups.

He was very plain next to Hano, but he and Seto had long ago established a sort of friendship with their love for experimenting with new deck styles. He was perhaps Seto’s only friend not in Yugi and Atem’s circle.

“Oh, hey, man,” Matsuzaki went on, pointedly avoiding names. “Want to do some pair duels? There’s some brothers that are talking smack with the Bubble Man deck.”

Atem loved it when Seto let the thrill of the game get to him. His smile curled wickedly and he puffed out his chest. “Let’s steamroll them into next year.”

“Good luck, babe!” Atem called, while Hano said the same to her boyfriend as the two made their way through the crush of people.

“Want to team up as well?” Atem asked Hano.

“I wanted to solo for tonight. Got a new flower deck I wanted to try out.”

“I thought it was a rose deck.”

“Psh, get with the times, friend, it’s flower now!” Hano bounced off through the crowd, trailing pink hair and bubbly hellos.

Atem made his way to a side where a bunch of tables were set up for dueling. A while ago, Kaiba and Atem agreed that they should refrain from using their duel disks here, as they both had a rather unique bravado of playing that might give away their identity.

Instead, Atem set himself up at a table, waved to a few regulars, and enjoyed his date night knowing Seto wasn’t far. The ‘date’ part of their date night didn’t often begin until they finished dueling, boasted to each other about their wins and trades, that led the excitement through dinner and a round of kissing on the subway on the way home.

An hour in and Atem ended up with two trades and a lengthy duel that won him a new magic card. He was beginning to wonder where Seto had gone when someone slid into the seat across from him.

“Rumor has it zat you’re the undefeated star at vis den of chaos,” a thick accent made Atem’s eyes go wide. He glanced up to see find himself surrounded by a handful of foreign men that looked like they ran through a department store for Japanese street fashion. It was a mess of colors and styles there were more gaudy than impactful.

“Nearly,” Atem agreed. He reached behind his head, as if he wanted to rub his neck bashfully, he in actuality he pulled his hood over his ponytail when he finished the act. “There are a lot of strong opponents here.”

“Yes, and one of zem is me,” Von Schroeder said and set his deck on his mat to shuffle. He flicked his pink hair over his shoulder, smacking one of his buddies on the face.

Atem set his deck down slowly and he tried to calculate a plan. Schroeder wasn’t the best at recognizing him, having focus on few faces at a time. Maybe if he played dumb the CEO of Schroeder Corp wouldn’t pick up that he was playing one of the King of Games.

“I haven’t seen you around before. You’re the special guest, I assume?” Atem tried for small talk, stalling as he kept thinking of how to get Seto’s attention without giving anything away.

“Vhy yes! Did you like my contribution to the muzic?”

They shuffled and handed their decks back. Atem started, keeping to a standard layout on his turn.

“I can’t say I’ve seen it so lively here—or loud.”

“Don’t be a complainer. It gives…” Zigfried raised his hands dramatically. “Atmosphere!”

They dueled over light banter. Atem caught himself a few times from going too hard and even forced his own hand to the graveyard twice to keep Zigfried from catching onto his hand. The flunkies that watched on behind Zigfried cheered him on.

Finally, the last few moves were close and Atem calculated his risks versus his victory when Hano trot back up to him. “Ooh, hey, this looks like fun!” She leaned on Atem’s shoulder, peering at his deck and the next draw.

Zigfried raised a bored brow at her. “Girlfriends are not allowed to help,” he seethed and laid a card down, gaining five hundred points and ending his turn.

Hano opened her mouth to fight but Atem interrupted. “Can you tell Daddy Long Legs to meet me by the exit in a few minutes? It’s time we left.”

Hano blinked in surprise at the nickname, then it dawned on her who he was talking about. “Right, got it!” The harajuku girl gave a nod then left, but not without giving a look of concern over her shoulder.

“Odd pet name,” Von Schroeder noted. “Are you running alvready?”

“We both have work in the morning,” Atem laid another combo down and wiped the rest of Schroeder’s lifepoints in one rough and heroic swoop. He knew better than to make the comeback so fierce but he wanted to leave. Zigfried always left him feeling unsettled.

“She wasn’t your girlfriend,” Zigfried stated. He rest his chin on the back of his hand, a card dangling between two elegant fingers. It was odd that he didn’t even care that he just lost.

Atem shook his head, tilting it down in a focused act to gather up his cards. It was the first time all duel that Zigfried actually seemed to look at him.

“This Daddy Long Legs is your boyfriend then.”

Atem frowned and tucked his cards away into their sleeve. “I’d rather not discuss my private matters.”

Von Schroeder merely gave a small nod of the head, his aqua eyes narrowed and his lips curved up in a smile that put the Pharaoh on edge. “Of course not. Well now, dun’t let me keep your lover boy waiting,” he cooed playfully to the jeers of his lackeys.

Atem scooped up his things and stood. “Thank you for the duel,” he said and pivot to leave. He just wanted to get away.

However, before Atem could get far he heard the devilishly syrupy voice follow him. “Tell Seto that I said hello.”

At that, Atem turned to see Schroeder’s fingers wiggle playfully as he waved him off. He felt his heart sink into his shoes and rushed for the exit.

A few moments later the warehouse door slammed shut and Atem breathed in the humid night air. Kaiba stood nearby, leaning against the wall with his arms tightly crossed. He smirked at Atem and lift his head. “Daddy Long Legs? Are you that eager to get to the date part of—” he stopped, the bluster faded into an expression far more serious. “What happened?”

Atem didn’t speak but grabbed Seto’s wrist and lead him away from the building. Thankfully, Seto’s trust kept him quiet until Atem had them four blocks away and rain began to splatter against their skin. “The special guest,” Atem finally spoke as they walked. “Zigfried von Schroeder.”

They went half a block in silence before Atem glanced up at Seto. He blinked a few raindrop from his eyes but he couldn’t miss the steely expression on his boyfriend’s face. “He’s been irking me for a meeting lately.”

“What about?”

“Not sure.”

“Seto…” Atem let out a deep sigh. “He knows. About us. He figured it out. I didn’t even think he recognized me until the end.”

Kaiba finally stopped walking and the rain was beginning to leave damp marks on his white t-shirt. He stared at Atem, through him, as he absorbed the information.

Atem could feel his heart thud in his chest. This was room for blackmail between professionals on a private matter. Pegasus did it on occasion to push one or the other into a tournament, but he was never vindictive. Kaiba Corp was on companionable terms with I2, but Schroeder Corp was a far darker strain on the KC books. Blackmail from them could hurt.

Was Seto going to be angry? The pharaoh couldn’t read his expression, his sight turned inwards on his thoughts. Wasn’t there enough at stake to ruin them in the ring and Seto’s reputation without having a rival company with a leg up and a death knell?

When Seto finally took Atem’s hand in his, the clouds finally opened up, drenching the two on the trodden down side streets of the shipping district.

“No matter what happens, I will always love you,” Kaiba startled the Pharaoh from his thoughts. A wet hand cupped Atem’s cheek, thumb running under his eye. “Your eyeliner is smudged.”

Atem let out a laugh that felt like a sob, releasing the anxieties and fears along with it.

“Will you love me if I had nothing but the clothes on my back and a hand to offer?” Rain had gathered on Seto burnet hair. It weighed it down and water began to drip off the damp strands like mini waterfalls.

“What a ridiculous question,” Atem replied. He then did what he’d never do in public; he tipped up on his toes, grabbed the collar of Seto’s stupid otaku t-shirt, and kissed his boyfriend full on the mouth. To his surprise, Seto kissed him back.

There they lingered in the warm summer rain, the smell of fish and exhaust around them and the sound of cars passing and rain pinging off metal roofing. But what mattered most to Atem was having this man warm in his arms and kissing him—promising him—he would stay with him. Forever.


End file.
